My Revolution Plan Is Wrong as I Expected
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Sakimori Academy. Membimbing putra-putri anda menuju gerakan perubahan untuk menjadi lebih baik. Serta merubah putra-putri anda dari manusia menjadi bukan manusia.


Disclaimer:

Kakumeiki Valvrave © Ichiro Oukochi

Kakumeiki Valvrave© Sunrise

My Revolution Plan Is Wrong as I Expected © AkaKuro815

Warning!

OOC, AU, alur ngalor-ngidul, bahasa ancur, Typo's

don't like don't read

**Enjoy!**

Kisah mengharu biru dan penuh dengan air mata ini berawal dari keinginan seorang remaja yang mengharapkan perubahan pada kehidupannya. Namun sayang yang sebenarnya terjadi pada cerita kali ini tidak mengharukan sama sekali atau bahkan jauh dari kata waras.

Dimulai ketika seorang remaja yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan atau mungkin sangat tampan pergi menyelinap ke sebuah rumah yang memiliki halaman cukup besar bersama teman seperjuangan seperyaoiannya untuk melakukan sebuah misi rahasia.

Dengan gagah berani mereka berlima mulai mejalankan misi berbahaya yang sudah diatur sempurna dengan strategi matang milik salah seorang dari kelimanya.

Awalnya lancar-lancar saja sampai salah satu dari mereka tidak sengaja terlihat satpam ketika hendak memanjat pohon yang menjadi target mereka. Ya, misi rahasia mereka adalah menguras habis pohon jambu merah yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah tersebut yang konon rasa buahnya sangat manis.

_MAMPUS! _

Ucap mereka serentak dalam hati masing-masing.

"Hallo pak, mau gak? Manis loh." salah seorang bocah dengan rambut merah dan yang paling shota mencoba ramah dengan menawarkan buah jambu yang tentu saja hasil nyolong.

Namun keramahannya itu dibalas dengan teriakan sang satpam yang saat itu juga mengacungkan tongkat kebanggaannya sambil mulai mengejar kelima remaja badung tapi ganteng-ganteng itu.

"Tunggu kalian pencuriiiiiiiii!"

Dengan cekatan kelimanya langsung berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa karena hal tersebut sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk mereka.

"Anjrit lo Lep. Kata lo nggak ada yang jaga pohon jambunya. Hosh hosh.." ucap si bocah berambut orange coklat, kita sebut saja H-Neun.

"Iya, apanya yang ahli strategi lo Lep. Hosh hosh.." tambah bocah berkacamata yang biasa dipanggil X-Ein.

"Elo udah mencoreng nama baik kelompok kita Lep. Hosh hosh.." si bocah shota berambut merah ikut-ikutan, katanya sih namanya Q-Vier.

"Elo harus tanggung jawab kejadian semalem Lep!"

Seketika mereka berhenti berlari dan suasana menjadi hening setelah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan si bocah berambut ungu dengan kepangan kecil di sebelah kanan poni lemparnya.

"Kajadian semalem itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Q-Vier sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

Saat itu juga semua mata tertuju pada bocah berambut abu-abu yang sedari tadi dipanggil "Lep" oleh teman-temannya itu.

"Lep Lep Lep! Emangnya gue iklan sosis! Dan kampret lo Drei! Jangan ngucapin kalimat yang buat orang salah paham. Lagi pula nama gue L-Elf bukan Elep!" protes si abu-abu.

"Tapi tetep aja lo harus tanggung jawab! Kalau gue hamil gimana?!" A-Drei ngotot.

L-Elf langsung ngejambak kepangan A-Drei sedangkan ketiga lainnya mulai mikir yang iya-iya. Dan sebenernya ini nggak nyambung sama situasi mereka yang lagi dikejar-kejar satpam gara-gara ketahuan nyolong jambu.

"Mana bisa cowok hamil, begoooooooo. Lagian salah lo sendiri main minum susu hamil kucing peliharaan gue tanpa tanya dulu."

'Ooooh gitu.' koor X-Ein, H-Neun dan Q-vier dalam hati masing-masing.

"Tapi gue pikir itu susu rahasia lo yang ngebuat lo jadi ganteng!"

"Enak aja, gue nggak minum begituan. Lagian gue ganteng udah bawaan dari lahirnya begini."

Saking sibuknya dengan perdebatan mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup absurd mereka tidak sadar kalau ada seorang anak laki-laki tengah memperhatikan mereka. Bisa dibilang anak pemilik rumah, mungkin?

"Kalian siapa?" tanyanya.

Detik itu juga kelima kriminal itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok tersebut. Rambutnya coklat dan terlihat begitu lembut, matanya biru sebiru lautan, kulitnya putih tapi tak seputih salju. Kesan mereka setelah melihatnya adalah anak biasa yang biasa-biasa saja dan yang lebih penting masih kalah ganteng dari mereka.

"Nggak penting buat lo tau kita siapa. Ayo 'gays' kita pergi!" tukas L-Elf sok cool sambil berjalan melewati anak laki-laki tersebut. Keempat lainnya segera mengikuti layaknya anak bebek yang mengekor pada induknya kemanapun induknya pergi.

_Greb!_

Sontak L-Elf menghentikan langkahnya saat anak itu memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Mata tajam miliknya kini menatap pemuda di hadapannya, begitu pula sebaliknya hingga akhirmya mereka saling bertatapan.

Waktu berselang beberapa menit, mereka berdua masih saling tatap-menatap. Suasana menjadi tegang, keempat lainnya hanya bisa menonton sambil menelan ludah. Sampai akhirnya ntah kesambet apa tiba-tiba saja wajah L-Elf menjadi merah merona. Apakah ini cinta?

Bukan.

Sebenarnya ia kebelet pipis dan gak tahan lagi karena sudah diujung. Dengan sekali hentakan ia menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari lengannya dan segera berlari mencari WC terdekat.

"GUE KEBELEEEEEEEEEETT!"

A-Drei, X-Ein, H-Neun, Q-Vier serta pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya bisa menatap cengo melihat kepergian L-Elf begitu saja.

"Pulang yuk!" ajak Q-Vier yang diikuti anggukkan kepala ketiga lainnya.

Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang tadi bermain mata— maksudnya bermain tatap-menatap dengan L-Elf masih diam membisu di tempat.

"Harutoooo cepetan angkatin jemurannyaaaaa!"

"Iya maaaaaaaak!"

**RnR **

Seperti biasa L-Elf selalu menghabiskan waktu sarapan paginya ditemani sepiring telor ceplok dengan segelas susu hangat. Tidak lupa pula ia menyalakan televisi untuk mengetahui berita terbaru. Biarpun dia suka nyolong jambu bareng temen-temennya tapi L-Elf tipe orang yang tidak suka ketinggalan berita, dia juga termasuk orang terpintar disekolahnya. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia mulai merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya. Tapi ia tak tahu pasti apa itu.

"_Gerakan perubahan!" _

L-Elf berhenti mengunyah telor ceploknya dan terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar kalimat pada iklan partai yang baru saja tayang di telivisi. Ia mulai menyadari apa yang salah pada dirinya dan mulai termotivasi untuk melakukan perubahan.

**RnR **

L-Elf berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan menggunakan syal dan jaket tebal karena hari itu cuacanya sedikit berangin dan cukup dingin. Ia selalu berjalan dengan ekspresi sangat tenang dan beberapa gadis bahkan laki-laki yang dilewatinya terkadang berbisik seperti "Kyaaa ganteng banget!" yang tentu saja masih dapat ia dengar.

_'Ya beginilah keseharian orang ganteng kayak gue.'_ Batinnya sambil mengekspresikan wajahnya agar terlihat sekeren mungkin.

_Plek!_

Naas, sebuah brosur terbang tertiup angin dan tepat menghantam wajah tampannya. L-Elf segera meraih brosur nista itu, empat siku kekesalan telah menghiasi wajahnya kala itu. Ketika ia ingin membanting brosur tersebut ke tanah tiba-tiba saja ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah membaca apa yang tertera pada isi brosur.

_**Sakimori Academy. **_

_**Membimbing putra-putri anda menuju gerakan perubahan untuk menjadi lebih baik. Serta merubah putra-putri anda dari manusia menjadi bukan manusia.**_

Detik itu juga L-Elf merasa dirinya telah menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk masalahnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Yosh! chapter 1 selesai dengan tidak indahnya.

terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri dan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic nista ini.

oh ya review para readers lah yang menentukan kelanjutan fanfic ini selanjutnya.

see you next chapter! ^^


End file.
